


The 5 Times Michael Helped Jake

by RockyPond



Category: Vsauce (youtube)
Genre: 5+1 Things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the 1 time Jake helped Michael.<br/>One shots depicting the bromance that is Vsauce 1 and Vsauce 3 a.k.a Michael Stevens and Jake Roper. Michael helps Jake with stuff, usually hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhaustion

Kevin and Michael were preparing to record a video with Jake. All three of them were in London. The video was going to go up on Jake’s personal channel ‘Jake Roper’. As Jake brought in the tacos, Michael noticed that Jake seemed tired.  
He was walking sluggishly and his face was pale with bags under his eyes.  
“Are you okay?” Michael asked worried.  
“Yeah, I’m fine.” Jake said.  
Michael wasn’t convinced and as they recorded the video he kept his eye on Jake. He’d known Jake for long enough to know that he was a lot slower and less alert now than he usually was. He was also blinking more than he normally did.  
Once the video was over Michael looked at Jake, silently asking if he was okay, and Jake sent him a look which signalled to ‘drop it’. Michael sighed and let the subject go until Kevin had left to go to his hotel.  
Michael turned to Jake and asked him again “Are you okay?”  
“Yes,” Jake said exasperated.  
Michael could tell that Jake was definitely not okay and gave him a challenging look until Jake’s shoulders slouched in defeat and Jake finally admitted “I’m just tired.”  
“You look more than ‘just’ tired, you look exhausted.”  
“I just haven’t found the time to get a much sleep.”  
“When was the last time you had a full night’s sleep?”  
“A couple days ago,” At Michael’s look he said “Four days.”  
“Jake!” Michael said concerned.  
“I’m fine, I’ve had naps.”  
“How much sleep are you currently running on?”  
“Two and a half hours.” Jake admitted ashamedly.  
“That isn’t healthy.”  
“I’ve been busy making videos, look when I get back to my hotel I will get some rest.”  
“I’m driving you.” Michael said, picking up his coat. Before Jake could complain Michael interrupted “You haven’t had enough sleep. It would be unsafe to allow you behind the wheel of a car.”  
Jake finally gave in and Michael drove him to his hotel. Once there Michael noticed Jake was pretty out of it so he walked him to his room. While in the elevator Jake crumbled to the floor. Michael fought down his worry and picked up his passed out friend. He couldn’t carry Jake bridal style so he wrapped his arm around Jake’s side and dragged him along until they reached his room.  
He opened the door and pulled Jake over to his bed. Once there he laid Jake down and took off Jake’s shoes.  
He sat and stared at his younger friend. He just remembered something Jake’s father had told him when Jake had just started at Vsauce 3; when Jake has a lot of work to do he forced himself to not sleep so that he can get the work done.  
Michael sighed and decided that he should stay with Jake for a while to make sure he actually sleeps instead of working himself to exhaustion.  
Under Michael’s watchful eye Jake finally caught up on much needed sleep and when he was fully rested resumed work, a lot less stressed.


	2. Fever

Michael stood outside of Jake’s house. Michael had been in New York for the past few days and Jake and he had been planning on going to Times Square today but Jake hadn’t texted back. So here he was, standing outside of Jake’s house.  
Jake hadn’t let him in when he knocked so Michael resorted to picking the lock to Jake’s door. Michael had learnt how to pick locks when he was younger although he’d never really used the skill. So he went into the house and called out to Jake.  
Receiving no answer Michael went to where he remembered that Jake’s bedroom was. He entered the dark room and called out again softly. He didn’t hear anything for a while and then suddenly a soft groan sounded from within the room.   
After Michael’s eyes had adjusted to the dark he saw a lump on the bed, which he identified as Jake under a blanket. He quickly went to the bed and laid his hand on Jake shoulder. He could feel Jake’s trembling.  
“Jake, are you okay?” He knew that he wasn’t okay but he still asked.  
“No,” Jake’s voice was hoarse and Michael knew that Jake must be really sick if he’d admit to not being okay.  
Michael sighed and told Jake he’d be right back. As he searched for a thermometer he also grabbed a bucket for Jake to throw up into if he needed to. He returned to Jake’s room and after warning Jake that he was turning the lights on turned them on.  
Jake groaned and rolled over more so his face was turned into the bed. Michael walked over and gently rolled Jake over. Jake’s eyes were scrunched closed and his face was super pale with flushed cheeks. Michael knew this wasn’t good and so he placed the thermometer to Jake’s lips. Jake opened his mouth and the thermometer went in.  
Michael then found a lamp and put that on and turned off the main lights. Jake’s eyes loosened a bit but stayed closed.  
The thermometer beeped and Michael checked the temperature. 99.7 degrees.  
Michael forced himself not to panic and asked Jake if he had any medicine. Jake told him to search the bathroom cabinet. Inside the cabinet were a few bottles of pain killers and a bottle of pills to help migraines. Michael filed that information away and grabbed the medicine to reduce fevers. Michael then grabbed a cup of water and went back to Jake’s room.  
Jake was throwing up into the bucket and Michael forced back a wince. After a while Jake began to dry heave and eventually stop. His face was sweaty and even paler than before. Michael took the bucket from him and gave him the fever relief pill and glass of water.   
Michael then gently pushed him back against the pillows and told him to get some sleep.  
For the rest of the day Michael helped nurse Jake through the fever and during the night his fever broke.  
Even though they never did get to Times Square that day Michael still enjoyed his time with Jake.


End file.
